Phoenix Rising: In Another Life
by Lashadi
Summary: What is the difference between the Reds and the Alliance? Supplementary to the main story Phoenix Rising and takes place before the events of Mass Effect 1. The focus is on the infamous 'Reds' gang that Shepard was once a member of. Warning: this will cover uncomfortable themes and contains violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all, this isn't essential reading for the main Phoenix Rising story but references will be made to it. I wrote it some time ago, I just need to add a few tweaks here and there before its all ready to publish. It will span about 7-9 chapters**

**UPDATE: sorry for the dormant story, I've been working alot on the main story but I am aiming to finish this soon. I've also changed up the format somewhat please bare with me.**

She ran barefooted through the thick undergrowth, the jagged rocks and twigs mercilessly piercing the soles of her feet. Every step was agony but she dared not stop. The trees caved in towards her, suffocating her, she took in huge gulps of air but her throat felt dry and painful. She could hear them shouting and whooping behind her.

"Come here girl!"

"We won't hurt you!"

From the look she saw in their eyes when they first discovered her crouched in the bushes, she knew they spoke lies. Her heart pounded mercilessly in her ears and terror constricted her chest making her feel as if her heart would explode. As she ran she feared her legs would give way as she became increasingly weaker, her strides unsteady. She cannot remember when last she ate and drank, but her body tells her it has been too long. The forest seemed wide and endless affording no worthy hiding place, but she hoped beyond reason that she would escape her tormentors.

She wildly whips her head around to see if they were gaining on her; they are so close behind she panics and trips over a malicious exposed tree root. She feels herself hurtling to the earth and then suddenly she is greeted by darkness as she lands face first in the dirt. She desperately struggles to get back on her feet but she can hear them above her, gloating over her, circling her like vultures.

"We told you not to run" the four eyed one sneers through pointed teeth. One of the others grabs her by the scruff of her neck and roughly flips her over on her back. Her screams pierce the thick air, she pleads with them tears streaming down her dirty face, but she knows no one has ever taken pity on her cries.

"This is going to be fun"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I split the previous chapter up and reworded it just a little into this second chapter, so hopefully its a bit of an improvement.**

She flicked the blade up and down impatiently, watching it glint in the fading daylight. _This is a huge waste of time_ she thought ruefully. What was meant to be a straightforward drop was becoming a long drawn out process. The plan was to bypass security, ship the guns and red sand to the colony, receive payment from the Batarian pirates and be out of here within the solar day. Instead they had been stuck in the middle of nowhere and the pirates were taking their sweet time to arrive. Night was quickly approaching. Tavek, one of the Reds pirate contacts that had tagged along had promised a simple and lucrative transaction, but instead this delay was costing time and money.

She hated being off world especially when it was with a bunch of idiots you didn't trust. She hadn't known the people in her team for that long, they had simply been thrown together on the assignment which should have been the first warning sign: For something like this to work out, careful planning was essential.

She caressed the blade handle, tracing her fingers along the intricate engravings and sighed. Perhaps it was better to have this time to alone, she told herself, she had a lot on her mind. God knew she hated being around them and she had resolved to sleep with one eye should they need to sleep in the shuttles. The hardness of the crate of she was sitting on was beginning to make her thighs feel numb and she shifted uncomfortably. Out in the open surrounded by shuttles and crates of contraband she felt like a sitting duck. The only thing that reassured her was the sense of abandonment and loneliness of the surroundings; it seemed as if there was no one for miles around. They had landed in a small clearing in a dense forest to make the drop after the initial destination proved too hot with security. She sighed, her frustration was rising. The others had gone off to 'survey' the area about an hour ago and left her alone in charge of the cargo.

_What was taking them so long?_

As if in response to her internal question, a shrill scream ripped through the air. She leapt off of the crate and in fluid movements slipped her switch blade back into her leather wrist cuff, and quickly brushed the pistol on her hip with her fingers to ensure it was in the correct position. The screaming followed now by shouts, continued and she ran into the thick forest to follow them.

She ran, leaping over the exposed tree roots and avoiding the thick clumps of tangled vines not even thinking just moving mindlessly towards the disturbance. The trees rushed past as she ran and after what seemed like an eternity she finally got to the source of the racket and stopped dead...

_Screams, struggling, blood, flesh, and torn clothing._

Still no thoughts in her mind, just images and feelings crawling like ants and stinging like wasps. Rage possessed her as the abominable scene became clear. Five were hovering over their bloodied and lamely resisting quarry, moving like snakes. The other stood a little away from the group and just watched with keen disgusting interest. One turned finally noticing her presence.

"Maz!" he shouted in surprise

She moved swiftly and silently. The blade glinted brightly before it was plunged into his chest. The small crowd scattered a little in shock and disbelief, but not far enough. She withdrew the blade and reached over for the next target severing the jugular in one slash. The blood spray reddened the darkening sky and her face. The girl continued to scream in anguish. The other four yelled in surprise, but still hesitated in drawing their weapons taken aback that one of their own had turned on them. She kicked one to the ground his weapon fell from his grasp and pressed her boot to his throat to subdue him. Moving quicker than the last three, she drew her pistol and opened fire hitting one right between his four eyes and another in the chest. They dropped like lead to the reddening earth. The one who watched stood silently mouth agape and then turned to run but his steps betrayed him and he stumbled. She strode after him grabbed his collar and sank the blade into the base of his skull the warm blood trickling down her fingers. The last still lay on the ground writhing in pain and shock, ignoring his yelps she squeezed out 5 shots throughout his body. There was silence.

With the threats gone, thought slowly returned to her mind. She looked at the scattered bodies as if realising they were there for the first time, the rage broken, bewildered. She turned to the small girl lying in the dirt shivering with fear, her clothes torn and askew.

"You ok kid?" she didn't know what else to say. The child small and dirty only stared at her in blank fear and she didn't blame her, it was a stupid thing to ask; she had seen it all, she knew she was not ok, would probably never be ok after that. She extended her hand, offering to help the girl up, but the child only shirks away trembling. Suddenly she realises she must look a gruesome site and she wipes her face on her vest and sheathes her knife trying to adopt a more friendly expression.

"It's ok, I know you're scared, but it's getting dark. It will be hard for us to get back if we don't leave now."

The girl stumbled and struggled through the forest as the woman held her hand. Noticing her difficulties the woman stopped and stooped to the little girl's eye level.

"What's your name?" she asks gently

"Jennifer" the girl replied barely audible above the rustling of the trees

"Ok Jenny. Where we need to get to is a little while away from here, do you mind if I carry you?" She didn't think the girl would want to be touched.

The girl shook her head, silent tears streaming down her face and the young woman scooped her up into her arms.

The two reached the clearing at last and the young woman gingerly set the girl down in front of one of the shuttles.

"Wait here" she said. The girl eyes anxiously followed the young woman's tattooed back until it disappeared behind some crates. She returned shortly with some water, soap, some clothing and a medical kit. She took out a syringe from the pack and the woman noticed the panic in the girl's eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder "this is to stop you from getting sick, trust me". Although the girl had had many injections throughout her life she had never gotten used to them, each one had been an intrusion and violation of her body. The woman plunged the needle into her arm and the girl winced and bit her lip grabbing the woman's vest for support. The woman gently ordered the girl to remove her shredded smock and poured some water over her at intervals to allow the girl to clean herself averting her eyes as much as she could to avoid upsetting her. After, she helped the girl into a pair of trousers and a shirt that were far too big for her but which covered up her purpling bruises. The girl was grateful to be in clean clothes for the first time in weeks. She was grateful also for the food the woman gave her, even though her stomach couldn't accept it the first time. She had expected the woman to become upset with her but she gave no rebuke only reassurance. She was so hungry, she only rinsed out her mouth with the water the woman gave her and wolfed the next portion down immediately.

Cleaned, clothed and fed the girl watched intently as the woman parked one shuttle far away from the others and with her face set in stern concentration, set everything else in the clearing alight. Her eyes were mesmerised by the dancing red and orange flames and the sweet heady odour that filled the air, but she was not allowed to sit and enjoy the fires warmth for the woman ushered her into the only remaining shuttle and they flew away and was left only to watch the explosions below with her now un-smudged face pressed to the shuttle window.


End file.
